Complications Part III
by LuvWhatUDo
Summary: John and Kem make a decision that puts them directly in the middle of the Congolese Civil War. Will that decision cost one or both of them their lives?
1. Chapter 10: Doubts And Questions

Author's Note: I finally updated this story. Many thanks to every one for the patience that you have shown me. The good news is that I have finished writing the entire thing – and just in time for the holidays.

That means no waiting 3 or 4 months for the conclusion – I promise. However, I will continue to post the stories in parts so that no one is overwhelmed by the volume. I will aim for a release every 3 days until I've posted everything.

Although this is a story about John and Kem, it's also a story about Africa and their life there. To try to make the situation more real, I did a lot of research about the Congo.

Many, many thanks are owed to Search Engines like Google and Yahoo, news agencies like the BBC, and several individuals from organizations like the U.N. and Red Cross who were kind enough to share their experiences on the Internet.

Hopefully, you'll enjoy the outcome.

One last thing. Although, the show confirmed that Kem has her Masters degree, it did not state where she studied. Since Kem was raised partly in the U.K., I based Kem's education on the actress who portrayed her. Thandie Newton graduated with Honors from Cambridge University.

Background: This story picks up from Part II of Complications. John proposed to Kem, but instead of saying yes, she presented him with a letter.

Chapter 10: Doubts And Questions

_Dear John_,

As she read this part aloud, John scoffed and began to bite his lower lip in earnest as he thought, _so she has written me a Dear John letter_.

Kem decided to remain silent as he laughed. She waited for him to become quiet again, and then returned her full concentration to reading the letter.

_Dear John_, she began again,

_When I first met you, I truly never thought that I would ever meet you again. _

_Although, you seemed nice enough, you also seemed to be typically First World in your viewpoints and interests. Certainly, you did not seem to be my type._

_Now that I have spent more time with you, I remember the expression that reminds one that first impressions are important."_

Everyone at the table became even more uncomfortable and they began to shift nervously in their chairs, as they anticipated Kem's next statement. Kem sensed the uneasiness and stopped reading as she lost her nerve to continue.

Angelique gave John a desperate and sad look. She wanted to flee that table and find a more positive atmosphere, but she couldn't bring herself to abandon him while his heart was being broken.

Kem took a deep breath and resumed reading her letter aloud in a slow but determined voice.

_The second time that I met you, you tried to get me to enroll Seline in the HIV study without any consideration for what could be involved in your proposition. _

_I thought, "Well here is another outsider who is trying to barge his way into the system without understanding the complexities and shortcomings of the country in which he is living." _

_In short, I was not very happy or impressed._

_But as the days passed, I found that that displeasure had turned into curiosity. Here was a man, who obviously came from a different background and a more affluent culture, yet he was taking the time to try to help save a stranger's life even though he had no personal connection to her._

_I wondered if you were doing it in order to alleviate some 'I-believe-I'm-Overprivileged' guilt on your part or if you were just trying to push her off on someone else? _

_Even deeper down in my thoughts, I wondered if you were just trying to be nice? In the end, I decided that I couldn't tell what type of person you were, and since I didn't think that I would ever meet you again, I decided that I would probably never know."_

Kem paused for a second and then read,

_First impressions may be important, but they are not always the most accurate._

_When I met you the third time, we talked long into the night and even into the early hours of the morning. I found that you were funny, and mischievous, and kind-hearted."_

She stopped reading again and gave him a nervous look.

"See," she said. "This is the part that I wanted to work on some more", and the next words rushed out of her mouth in a confusing jumble. "I wanted to say more, but then it sounded like I was being redundant. But then I thought no I should tell you everything, but then I thought you might find it silly so I changed it again," and she in leaned towards him so that he could see the writing in the letter. The paragraph that she was reading contained several scratched out words followed by scribbling and even some erasure marks.

"See," and she pointed to some of the crossed out sections, "I wanted to tell you how looking at you makes me feel. How _your_ smile makes me smile, and…" but as she said that last part she looked up and was treated to a look of unabashed puzzlement on John's face.

She pulled back from him and said shyly, "So I thought that I should work on it some more." She took a quick sip of her soda and then resumed reading the letter – determined to get to the end without any further interruptions.

_Ultimately, what I want to say is that I feel at ease with you. I feel like we have the ability to share ourselves with each other. Whether we're talking or silent, I feel like we're one. When you are with me, I feel good about myself and I feel good about the world._

_Now, I don't pretend to be a psychic or to have some form of ESP, so I don't know how you really feel. I know that you say you love me, but I don't know why you love me. _

_I don't know if that love is based on you loving me for who I am or whether you love me because of what I represent; a wife to go along with your visions of a home, a family, and all of the other comforts that people associate with a well-rounded maybe even perfect life._

_However, I don't want to be something that you cross off on a checklist of things that you want to do during your lifetime. I want you to love me because you feel the same deep emotional connection to me that I feel to you._

_However, if you don't feel this way, then please do not feel guilty. _

_I'm happy just to have spent these last few months with you, and I don't regret a single second. Simply smile, hand me the letter, and know that you can always count me as friend._

_However, if you do decide to read on, then I want you to understand that we will face many difficulties. My parents tried to bridge worlds and they found that, in the end, they couldn't. But, despite their problems, I am willing to attempt to do what they could not, because I truly believe that we are special._

_I want to say to you, "for better or worse" I am by your side. "In good times and bad", I am by your side. And I want to swear to those oaths in front of our dearest family and friends._

_So what I am asking is, "If you love me like I love you, then Doctor John Carter, will you marry me?" I have no ring to give you. I only have this letter and its promises, but I hope that it's enough._

Even though she had come to the end of the letter, she continued looking down at it for a long second. Then she leaned over and handed the pages gently to John.

"It's not much, and it's not the way that I wanted this to go," she said apologetically. "In fact, I wanted you to read this alone so that you wouldn't feel under pressure as to how you should answer. Just know that it's okay to say no."

To her ears, her voice sounded like it had been shaking as she spoke, but she hoped that the little tremor she thought she had heard had not been audible to the others. She didn't want John's reply to be based on pity or on some sense of old-fashioned chivalry and duty not to break her heart because of their child, Joshua. She wanted it…needed it to be an honest of expression of how he truly felt.

John's expression was inscrutable, as he took the pages from Kem. Her letter had stunned him. He hadn't thought about their love…his love in those terms, but he knew that she was right about the importance of those things to him, and he knew that he owed it to her to consider her questions seriously.

He stood up, walked to edge of the open air patio, and sat down with his back to the table as he read the pages for himself.

Kem and the group continued their silence. Kem decided to keep her gaze fixed on her hands, hands that were still slightly closed as if she were still holding the letter, while the others exchanged worried glances.

Charles, Abe, Uwe, Angelique, and Debbie knew that this was a courtship ritual that only John and Kem could complete, and that their best course of action as friends was to let things play out with out any interference from them.

John read the letter slowly and he focused on the passages that questioned the source of his love for her. After what seemed like hours to Kem, he rose, and walked back to the table. Kem looked up at him, and for the first time since he had proposed to her earlier that evening, he let his gaze meet her eyes.

He wasn't smiling.

There was an earnest plea in his eyes and Kem knew that whatever he wanted to say to her, he preferred to say it to her in private. Kem started to rise from the table, but suddenly John seemed to change his mind and he unexpectedly motioned for her to remain seated.

He looked around the table at the friends that he had asked to gather there, and he exhaled deeply, before he returned his attention to Kem. He knew what he had to do and he was willing to do it in front of the others.

"It's true that I want the happy family, the wife, the house – the whole 9-yards," he said firmly. "My parents didn't really have those things, so I missed them in my life as I grew up, and it's important for me to have them now in my life as an adult."

He paused as his voice began to break. "But my love for you doesn't come from wanting those things. My love for you comes from how you make _me_ feel when we're together, and how empty I feel when we're apart. And I don't want those things with just anyone. I want them with _you_. And I don't care that we live in a world where some will try to tear us apart. Yes, those people got the better of your parents, but _we _are going to make it."

He knelt down to Kem's level and took her chin gently into his hand. "You see, I believe that we are special," he said as he echoed the words the she had used in her letter, "and my answer to you is, 'yes' ".

As they kissed, they barely registered the sound of applause and congratulations from their friends. They were absorbed in each other's embrace and they knew that from that moment on they were united for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 11: Like Father, Like Daughter

Chapter 11: Like Father, Like Daughter

The next morning, John woke early and propped himself up on one elbow so that he could watch Kem sleep as the first rays of morning's light illuminated their room. Her long black hair was splayed out over her delicate shoulders, and a few stray wisps lay alluringly across her mouth.

He smiled as he took in the beauty of her shape and the peacefulness of her face. This was the sight that he wanted to greet him every morning for the rest of his life. Kem opened her greenish-brown eyes and smiled. However, her smile didn't last long, and her expression changed to one of mild annoyance.

"Didn't I ask you not to watch me sleep," she asked in her musically beautiful voice.

"I honestly can't help myself," he replied unrepentantly.

"Oh God," she groaned in mock annoyance, but then she moved closer to him and brushed his hair gently with her hand. "It's Saturday," she said. "Are you going to go to work?"

"I don't have to, but I told Angelique that I would be around just in case she needed me."

Kem nodded her head. "Good," she said.

"Good?"

"Yes, good. I have other things that I want to get done today and I'm glad that your time will be occupied elsewhere," she said playfully.

She disentangled herself from his embrace and rose from the bed.

"Other things," he repeated quizzically. "Like what?"

"You'll see."

John got up from the bed, and started to look around for his robe so that he could go down the hall and take a lukewarm but refreshing shower.

"I don't know what you're up to," he said slowly, "but I hope that this isn't part of some strange counter counterproposal thing that you have in mind."

"Nooo, and don't be so impatient," she replied.

Then she walked over to him and gently pushed him towards the door. "Why don't you run along and get a shower whilst I cook us some breakfast."

Minutes later they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast together before John left for the clinic, and Kem was left alone in the apartment.

Although she hadn't said anything to John, Azel's news about the proximity of the rebels to Kisangani had her worried. She began to review Azel's last comments in her head. He had claimed that his sources had told him that the rebels were approximately three hundred miles away, and that that they were advancing at a pace of ten to fifteen miles a day. If they continued that pace, she reasoned, then they would approach the refugee encampment and Kisangani in thirty days or less.

That thought sent a slight shock through her heart. Thirty days wasn't a lot of time to devise a plan, but clearly something _needed _to be done.

She walked over to a three foot high by four foot wide rectangular object that was draped by a multicolored piece of fabric. When the apartment was really crowded, that object easily doubled as an extra seating area. She removed the fabric and revealed the steamer trunk that had been hidden beneath it. Kem knelt down and flipped open its lock. As she opened the lid, she was greeted by the pleasant smell of aged oak and leather, and the sight of numerous objects and files stacked into neat piles.

These are her father's things.

She carefully rummaged through the folders and piles until she found a folder with a simple label written on it, _Logistics_. She sighed deeply and opened the folder to reveal its contents.

Her father's position as an engineer upgrading the water supply had required him to travel often, and to travel into places that were unfamiliar to him. As a result, he had detailed maps of the region that included a list of roads and basic information about different places.

She looked through the maps until she found one that detailed the region directly East of Kisangani. She circled an area of interest, and then searched the contents of the trunk for one last item before neatly returning the things that she had removed earlier. She lowered the trunk's lid, flipped the lock back to closed, and covered it with the fabric.

She looked at the last object that she had removed from the trunk and smiled wistfully. The black 9mm handgun was one of two that her father had owned.

Although, he had believed in the kindness of people, he had not been a fool. So he had always kept two guns for self defense: one at home and one in the glove department of the vehicle that he would be traveling in.

Unfortunately, one 9mm was not much good against an army, so the weapon had not been able to save his life that day and it had 'disappeared' along with all other items of any value when she went to claim his body.

Kem checked the gun and dry tested the firing pin before she loaded it. Her father had insisted that she learn how to shoot both a pistol and a rifle, and she had become a good shot with both types of weaponry.

She put the safety on, placed the gun in the deep right pocket of her khakis, packed up the map and set out to find a vehicle. She considered her options and decided that maybe James down at Karibu would have some contacts that might be willing to loan her a jeep for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 12: A Way Out

Chapter 12: A Way Out

"Kem," John called out as he opened the apartment door, but there was no answer as he entered the room. He looked around and he quickly reached the conclusion that she was gone. He was a bit puzzled but not worried. After all, she did say that she had some things to do while he was at the clinic. Besides, it was only 2:00pm.

He took off his shoes and promptly collapsed on top of their bed. He only meant to close his eyes for a few seconds and clear his thoughts, but his body's weariness won out and he dozed off into a solid sleep.

A clattering sound jolted him back to wakefulness, and he turned his head to see Kem adjusting the lid of a pot on the stove. The apartment was already starting to fill with the pleasant smells of spices and cooking food.

John got up, walked to the kitchen, and he placed his hands possessively around her slight waist. He kissed the spot above her right ear, and then whispered in a husky voice, "Where were you?"

"Hmmm", she moaned. "I had to see about a few things. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I only closed my eyes for…_two hours?_" he exclaimed in disbelief as he looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past 4:15pm.

Kem shook her head at his shocked response and smiled. "Why don't you set the table", she said, "while I finish up here, and then I'll tell you what's on my mind."

At first, they shared their dinner in comfortable if not expectant silence. However, John didn't want to rush her because he wanted her to feel comfortable enough to tell him whatever she needed to when the time was right for her.

"I know you want a family…more children," she said suddenly.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. Children were one of his many dreams, but he hadn't discussed her thoughts on the subject for months and he didn't know how she felt about childbirth and pregnancy since her experience with Joshua.

"I do too," she said. "Not right now though," she added quickly as she saw John's hopeful expression. "It's…it's too soon for me now. But in the near future, I think that I can and will want to go through it again," and she forced herself to not start crying at the memory of the birth of their stillborn son.

John took her hand and she squeezed it firmly in return.

"Anyway," she continued, "I was thinking that maybe Kisangani isn't the safest place to raise children when we decide to have them."

"Are you thinking about moving to Kinshasa?" John asked casually. "Your father's family is there and they could help out."

"Ummm….yeah Kinshasa isn't bad, but I was thinking that maybe…," and she let out a deep sigh before proceeding, "Chicago would be better."

John tried to hold back his delight, but he failed and his smile touched both his mouth and his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"I mean we _do_ have a house there already," she said reasonably.

"Yeah", he said and nodded his head in agreement. "It's probably more full of dust bunnies than living area by now, but I'm sure that can be easily remedied."

"And you have a job there as a tenured professor. And even though my father's family is here," she continued, "it's my mum whom I want to have around most. And I know that she would definitely feel more at home in Chicago than she ever did in Kinshasa"

John snickered at the last part of her statement and at the thought of the very pale and chic Fabienne trying to make it through the hellish Congolese summer.

"What about your work?" he asked seriously.

"Well, the initial phase of the study is coming to an end, and I've been in contact with several international agencies about future sponsorship. All of them are looking for the same criteria. They want to sponsor a program with our efficacy levels, however they want that program to prove that it can be managed remotely while still producing effective results. That way they can launch the program in several different locations around the world simultaneously, but keep their top personnel at their headquarters in order to reduce administration costs. So, I was thinking that moving to Chicago would actually fit in well with my work because it would be a good way to test the second phase of the study and demonstrate that the program is effective even when one is not directly on site."

John nodded appreciatively. "It seems like a sound idea", he said.

"And as far as friends go," she continued and she shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "well I'm sure that I can get used to life there." And she gave him small, sad smile.

"There are plenty of people back there who miss you," he said firmly but now it was her turn to snicker.

"No, really," he insisted. "People like Jerry, and Frank, and Luka. And I know that Inez misses you, and Haleh, and Malik. They really enjoyed meeting you. "

"Really?" she asked gingerly.

He nodded his head in affirmation.

"Well, I liked them too."

His smile widened, and he said in a sincere voice, "Thank you." Then he clasped her hand even tighter and asked, "So when were you thinking about making this move?"

She cleared her throat. "Well…I have another favor to ask of you."

"Anything in the world…and I'll do it," he said chivalrously.

"Hah," she laughed. "Although, maybe I _should _take you up on that offer some day", and they both began to chuckle.

After a few seconds, her face became serious again. "Do you remember when you walked in on Azel and me yesterday?"

John's jaw tightened slightly at the memory. "Yes," he said tersely and there was no trace of the mirth from just seconds before in his voice.

"Well, he told me something that isn't known by the general population. He told me that the Mai Mai forces have advanced to within three hundreds miles of the city and that they are continuing to advance at a pace of ten to fifteen miles a day."

John stared at her silently for a moment before responding. "Does the government think that the Mai Mai will be able to take over the city?" he asked.

"No, the government doesn't appear to be at all concerned that the rebels can topple the city," she said confidently. "And I seriously doubt that they could do it as well. It's unheard of for a motley band of fighters to deliver such a resounding defeat. Besides, the government is apparently planning to launch an offensive to try to crush the rebels and end the rebellion permanently when the rebels advance to within a hundred miles of us."

John sighed and it was evident that he was not overly enthused by the government's plans. After all, it would mean more bloodshed and more violent deaths. _However, if it occurs one hundred miles from here_, John thought,_ then at least the city and its citizens may be spared._

Another thought then entered his mind and he narrowed his eyes as he stated it aloud. "And Azel told you all this because..."

"Oh, I think that he was trying to impress me."

John snorted out a laugh and gave Kem one of his patented wry looks to express how unimpressed he was with Azel's fascination with her. However, Kem choose to ignore his minor displeasure because she knew that there were more pressing issues.

"The problem is that even if the government stops the rebels they will have to use a road that could endanger thousands of innocent lives. See, there's only one navigable road for troops and vehicles between here and the rebels' position in the South; and the refugee camp lies directly on that road," she explained.

John looked at her curiously. Even though he knew the camp well because of dear Seline and her young daughter Michelle, he was still not able to understand where Kem was going with all this.

"If the army goes through that camp," Kem continued, "or if they should fail to stop the rebels then they may decide to advance towards the city and …"

"I thought that you said that the rebels wouldn't attack the city," he interjected.

"True. However, if the army fails to stop them, they could decide advance to within a few miles of the city just to prove their bravado. In any case, the camp and its inhabitants could be in serious danger".

Her face had become flushed and she bit lightly on her lip as she hoped that she'd been able to make John understand her concerns.

John didn't have to ask what type of danger. He had heard tales at the clinic about rebels, and even government soldiers who had terrorized refugees by stealing from them, beating them, and brutally raping them even if they were just young children.

"What is it…" he began but his voice trails off as he thinks about the potential danger. He decided to change his question. "Is the government planning on evacuating them?" he asked.

"No, not according to Azel and I'm inclined to believe him. Apparently and typically, the government is too busy killing in the name of the people that they are otherwise too busy to protect," she said bitterly.

"Ah...ha," he said softly and he finally understood what favor she was asking for.

"So what is it that _you_ propose to do?" he asked.

She smiled brightly – happy because he understood exactly what she wanted.

"I think that I…_we_ can evacuate the camp."

"6000 people," he said skeptically.

"There maybe a few less than that," she said as she tried to lessen the blow.

"But not much less," he scoffed.

"And I have a spot already picked out," she said as she ignored his lack of enthusiasm. "That's where I was this morning. The Eastern section beyond Kisangani is fairly immune to fighting because there's not much there in terms of resources or infrastructure, which means that neither side feels like killing the other for that space."

She hopped up from her chair, went to her bag, and pulled out the map. As she spread the map on the floor, John joined her.

"See," and she drew her index finger down a dashed line to a solid black dot that she had marked on the map, "there's a spot about sixty miles East of town that would be perfect for a camp that size. There's a small river nearby and it even has the added bonus of not being too far from the main road. So the camp's inhabitants would have the benefit of a nearby water supply, and they would also have the ability to easily return to the city for goods and services."

Although he was impressed by her logic and her efforts, John raised his eyebrows slightly and pursed his lips together.

"Don't you think that you might be acting a bit prematurely?" he asked quietly.

She looked up slowly at him.

However, John continued his objection undeterred by surprised look on her face. "Look, we don't even know if the rebels are going to continue their advance or even if Azel was telling you the truth."

"You don't believe me," she said softly almost inaudibly.

"No, it's not that. I just think that we should get a second opinion. Charles and Angelique have been here a long time and Abe was raised here. They might be able have a good understanding of what's going on and how best to proceed."

"A second opinion," she mumbled numbly, and she looked down at the floor.

Then she looked up again. "That's one of the things that I love and hate about you – you're always being a doctor," she said rather acerbically, but she paired her statement with a small smile to take the edge off of it.

But you _do_ want to help them, don't you?" she asked gently.

"Yes," he responded firmly. "I just want to make sure that we go about helping them in the best way possible."

She nodded in agreement.

He sighed and said, "I'll go to the clinic tomorrow and tell the group the news."

"Oh…but it can't be made general knowledge. If it gets out that the rebels are advancing so quickly, then…"

"The population might start to panic," he finished for her. "I know," he said sadly. "I'll just tell our group and I'll arrange for us to get together so that you can present your thoughts and ideas."

She smiled brightly and said in a tone similar to the one that he had used when she told him that she was willing to move back to Chicago, "Thank you. And after we accomplish this relocation, then I'll be ready to relocate to our new home…in Chicago."

That night, John held Kem close to him. And although he had drifted off to sleep, she was finding it difficult to join him as she imagined that she could hear the roar of gunfire and the pounding violence of grenades in the distance.


	4. Chapter 13: Weak Sight, Strong Percepti

Chapter 13: Weak Sight, Strong Perception

_Sunday – Day 3 of the rebel advance_

As with many large rooms, the clinic's cafeteria had a lonely, almost eerie presence when it was not filled with people. However, it was precisely because it was not occupied at that time that John had asked Angelique, Charles, Abe, Debbie, and the new doc, Uwe, to join him there. The group was clustered around the end of a rather long table located in the far corner of the room. There, they listened intently as Kem explained the situation.

As expected, they were silent as Kem related her story. Kisangani itself had been so quiet and peaceful during the last few months, that it was hard for any of them to accept that war could be just around the corner.

Uwe was the first to break the silence. "If this Azel character is being truthful," he said in his German accent, "then wouldn't the major international organizations operating in the Congo also be aware of this development? Certainly the UN or the ICRC would have heard something."

"Yeah," Debbie chimed in. "No one at the ICRC has said anything to me about increasing violence."

Charles, Angelique, and Abe exchanged a glance and they each knew what the other was thinking without having to say a word. As outsiders, Debbie and Uwe were being naïve.

Angelique decided to say something. "If the government were to alert the international organizations," Angelique began, "then it would only be a matter of hours before that information reached the general populace."

"So you think that the government is trying to prevent mass panic?" Uwe asked.

"That or they're just covering their asses so that people don't know how badly they're losing," Angelique responded matter-of-factly. "You take your pick."

Angelique looked at Kem and said pointedly, "You know even if all of this is true, I don't understand what it is that you think you can do."

Angelique took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a puff before continuing. "Evacuating 6000 people isn't like leading a kindergarten class out on a field trip."

"I know," Kem said calmly. "And I have a plan and two contingency plans on paper that I want to review with everyone."

Angelique arched an eyebrow. "Two contingency plans? God, no wonder you were accepted at Cambridge," she said sardonically.

Kem ignored Angelique's well-meaning barb, and she took out a pad from her tote. She flipped a few of the pages until she came to the section that she wanted.

"I have a plan to evacuate people by plane, or by…"

Debbie interrupted her. "By plane. Do you have a plane?" she asked in a perplexed tone.

"No, but I know people who _do_ have planes. Big planes like C-141s," Kem replied in a sweet voice.

Debbie rolled her eyes because she understood the implication. "

God, you two," and she pointed at John and Kem, "really do belong together." And she shook her head as she remembered how John had used a similar tactic to finagle her into procuring Christmas supplies for him the year before last.

Kem was slightly embarrassed, but she was undeterred in her mission. "I also have plans to evacuate people by lorry, ah that's truck for you Americans, and by foot should any of the other plans fail."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," John called out. "Aren't we still getting a little ahead of ourselves here? After all we still don't know if this information is trustworthy."

Kem gave him a shocked look, and John quickly added, "I'm not saying that I don't believe _you_. I'm just saying that I don't believe the source."

"Humph," she replied.

"If the rebels were really increasing the effectiveness of their offensives," John reasoned aloud, "then wouldn't we have seen the wounded, or refugees or victims of some kind by now?"

Uwe and Debbie nodded their heads in agreement, but Charles motioned to Angelique for her to share her cigarette. As the fighting got closer to the city, Charles knew that they would have to start rationing simple luxuries like tobacco so it was best to start saving now.

"Not necessarily," he mumbled as he removed the cigarette from his mouth to allow a small puff of white smoke to escape from between his lips. "If the rebels have attacked towns three hundred miles from here, then most likely they have confiscated all vehicles and animals, so most people would be forced to make the journey this direction on foot."

He paused to take another puff from the cigarette before handing it to Angelique. As he passed it back to her his hand started to shake. "It might be another week or even two weeks before we start getting refugees and casualties"

John noticed Charles's tremor and obvious nervousness. "So you think that it's true then?" John asked somberly.

"I've heard it said that peace is just an illusion," Charles explained. "That in reality peace is just a time for feuding factions to ramp up for the next war." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, it's been a few months, and I think that both sides have had time enough to ramp up."

"Okay," Uwe said excitedly, "so maybe war is coming, but why can't the camp's citizens flee into the city, especially if the rebels are unlikely to attack the city? Why take them to a place that's sixty miles away from their current location?"

"Because the refugees would not be welcome in the city," someone said. Abe's deep but calm African-accented voice filled the room. "Even if the rebels do not enter the city, supplies will become tight because of the proximity of the fighting. Food, kerosene, benzene – many things will become scarce and expensive. I already know families who can afford to eat only one meal a day, and these things will only get worse as the fighting gets closer."

He leaned in towards the table and said firmly, "People do not have patience for refugees in situations like this. They _want_ to be nice, but they can't afford to be nice. It's best if the refugees don't come into the city, otherwise they may face the same abuses that they would have faced at the hands of the soldiers because people will take their frustrations out on them."

Silence enveloped the group again, but this time it was Debbie who managed to find her voice first.

"Well, the C-141 _is_ scheduled for a food run to Bukavu in about 2 weeks, so I should be able to arrange for a stop over in Kisangani on our way back to Kinshasa. After all, it doesn't make sense to deliver food to people, if there are not going to be any people alive to eat it," Debbie stated in her forthright manner.

"But there's still a problem," she added.

"Fuel?" asked John.

"No, I think that I can swing that too. The thing is even with a C-141, you're going to a have a difficult time evacuating 6000 people. The max capacity for the C-141 is 200 people at one time. We might be able to push that number to 250 since some of them will be children, but we're still looking at about 30 roundtrip flights. I can't swing that," she said decisively.

"Well, maybe we can triage the evacuees," John said and he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Kem gave him a puzzled look. "Separate them into groups and then…"

"Maybe some…most of them can walk," he replied. "It would be a three or four day journey by foot. That's difficult but not impossible."

Kem nodded and smiled because she understood John's plan. "Reserve the flights for those who are infirm or for whom the walk would be difficult - the elderly, leg amputees, small children…"

"And how many are those?" Debbie asked.

John responded. "I've never done a full head count, but I think they number around 600 or so from what I've seen." He looked at Angelique and Charles for verification, and they both nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you can keep it under 800 then that would be four roundtrips and we could be done in a few hours. That's manageable," Debbie replied.

"So," chimed in Kem, "if we combine the walking time for the majority of inhabitants with the flight time for the triaged group, then we could have the camp fully evacuated in five days."

She wrote some numbers hastily on a piece of paper before speaking again. "And if we can get started fourteen or fifteen days from now, then we should be able to complete the relocation of the camp a day or two before the fighting gets within a hundred miles of the city," she finished and she smiled with satisfaction at their progress and proposed timeline.

She looked around at the group and said from the bottom of her heart, "Thank you".

"Will the government mind if we move the camp?" Uwe asked.

"As long as we do it quietly without making a fuss, no one should care one way or the other," answered Abe. "It's not unusual for camps to move, especially if fighting is getting closer and so it's unlikely to alarm the city's citizens. Plus, with Debbie only having to make four trips, we shouldn't have too much trouble from the government. They're likely to see it as just another case of a small group of overly idealistic foreigners applying their philosophy to some locals."

"Now we just have to go the camp and convince them that it is in their best interest to be uprooted…again," said Charles but he winked at Kem to let her know that he would be willing to help her.

Kem knew that convincing the camp to move would be a daunting task, however she was relieved to see that Charles seemed committed to helping her with this challenge. Besides, if Azel's information was accurate, then their job would get easier as the wounded and refugees from the Southern villages started to roll in and became physical warnings about the approaching danger.

The group sat for a while longer as they discussed other logistical issues. Then, as people started to enter the cafeteria to prepare the next meal, the group decided that it was time to leave.

"I'm going to stay for a few hours and help Angelique out with this shift," John told Kem.

"Then in that case, I'll stay too and help out with some of the nursing, that way we can walk home together," she said and she gave him a quick kiss before joining Abe in his duties.

John smiled and stared after her for a second. Then he joined Angelique in the surgical area. He found her was restocking a cabinet with syringes, but there was something about her demeanor that seemed a bit off to John.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired of all this damned fighting", she said and she slammed a box down into the cabinet as a physical expression of her anger and disappointment.

John touched her arm sympathetically, and gave her a quick hug. She grinned, squeezed his arm, and then resumed her activities with more calmness than earlier. As John watched her work, he debated inwardly about telling her that he and Kem have decided that they should return to Chicago.

In the end, he decided against telling her now. It was bad enough that Angelique had to hear that things may get worse at the clinic soon with all of the fighting. She didn't also need to hear that she might be losing some of her help too.

_Day 4 of the Rebel Advance_

It was Monday and Debbie said her farewells at the clinic because it was time for her to get back to Kinshasa. As she hopped into the jeep that would take her to the landing strip outside of town, she gave them a brief smile and promised to return in two weeks.

Not too much later after that, Charles, Abe and Kem headed over to the refugee camp to find its leaders and to discuss the evacuation.

It was a frustrating process because the camp did not seem to have a traditional leadership structure, but eventually they were taken to a group of five men who claimed to speak for the camp's citizens.

As predicted, the leaders were reluctant to believe the story because they knew that their people were weary of moving and that they were weary of upheaval. Instead, the leaders stated that they would keep Kem's plan "under advisement".

On the ride back to town, the three friends shared a mirthless but resigned laugh because they knew that they would probably have to go to the camp several times in order for the leaders to accept the urgency and danger of their situation.


	5. Chapter 14: Animals in a Concrete Jungl

Chapter 14: Animals in a Concrete Jungle

_Friday - Day 15 of the Rebel Advance_

The black phone mounted on the wall of the surgical room was ringing. Its loud tones drifted down the hall, but no one was free to answer it. It continued to ring for several more minutes, until John finally managed to get a free second to pick up the receiver.

"Hello," he said as he leaned against the cool wall trying to relax.

"John, can…hear me?" asked a familiar voice on the other line. The connection was full of static and he could barely make out what was being said.

"Debbie?" he shouted. "Can you hear _me_?"

"John," she said desperately. "The government has…flights to Kisangani."

"What?"

"The government has suspended all flights to Kisangani."

"Why?" he asked, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"They will use antiaircraft…to shoot down any…that defies the ban. We can't get to you. Tell Kem and the others that I'm sorry. The situation is…", but the line died before she could complete her sentence.

"Debbie? Debbie?" he shouted again, but there was no answer. He pressed the reset lever on the phone and dialed the number of the ICRC office in Kinshasa, but the line was busy. He slammed the phone down, pulled his GSM phone from his pocket, tried the same number, but once again he was rewarded with the same result.

He shoved the mobile phone back into his pocket, and stormed off to find Angelique who was doing rounds in the busy clinic.

The wounded refugees from the Southern area of the country had started arriving five days ago. At first, there had only been a trickle, but that number had increased until there was a steady stream that was now starting to overwhelm the tiny clinic's resources.

The new arrivals' stories had all been pretty much the same. They all talked of heavy fighting between the rebels and government forces – fighting that always seemed to result in a rebel victory and their continued advancement towards Kisangani.

John found Angelique finishing up the dressing on an abdominal stab wound that they operated on a few hours earlier. As she turned to look at him, he knew that her haggard face mirrored his own weariness. Angelique could see that John was agitated.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

John took her arm gently, but firmly and led her into the surgical area.

"Debbie just called," he said urgently. "Even though it was difficult to hear her, I was able to make out that the government has suspended all flights between the capital and Kisangani. On top of that the phone lines between here and capital seem to be continuously busy."

The news caught Angelique off guard, but she recovered quickly.

"Okay," she said decisively. "Call Kem on your GSM phone and tell her what's happened and that we all need to meet later. I'll get the group together here."

"What's happening?" he asked as he started to comply with her instructions.

"I don't know, but I don't think that this is any normal fighting," she said.

As she walked off to find Charles, Abe and Uwe, she willed herself not to run. Running would likely alarm the patients and their family members and she didn't need that. However, her intuition told her to be concerned…very concerned.

It was early evening and a cool breeze blew over the group of friends through the windows of the open air patio at Karibu. The group decided to meet there because the clinic was filled to capacity and there wasn't any free space available there that was large enough for all them to talk comfortably and privately.

James, the club's owner, brought them a tray loaded with refreshments. In about an hour, the club would be wall-to-wall with patrons, but right now it was closed. When John had called him earlier that afternoon, James said that he would be happy to help and he knew that this would be a perfect time for them to meet.

"Why would the government suspend all flights?" Uwe asked worriedly. He was due to return to Germany in three weeks, and it seemed inconceivable to him that he might be stuck in the Congo and in the middle of a war zone.

At first, no one in the group could bring themselves to answer Uwe's question, but Charles eventually spoke.

"Five years ago the fighting came within twenty miles of the city. At that time, the government suspended all civilian flights. Now, I admit that it is a bit unusual for them to suspend all flights, but it may not mean much," he said as he tried to calm Uwe's fears.

"I was able to use my GSM phone to get through to my grandparents in Kinshasa," Kem said in a reassuring voice. "It took a few tries but I managed it. Unfortunately, I still couldn't get in contact with Debbie at ICRC headquarters, but that could just be because the lines are very busy," she added quickly. "Plus, I called the FedEx office in Mbandaka and they confirmed that they are still sending drivers to pick up and deliver packages from Kisangani. And they have no plans to stop flying those packages from there to Kinshasa. So we're not completely cut off."

"Then why are the land lines always busy?" asked Uwe.

"The government has probably confiscated some of the lines for their use, which in turn has caused all civilian traffic to be relayed over few remaining connections," she replied.

"There's also another possible reason," Charles began. However, before he continued he looked directly at Kem and asked, "Can I say it aloud with James here?"

She nodded. She believed that James was trustworthy and that he needed to know all of the details.

Charles turned to James and said, "The Deputy Minister of Communication in Kisangani told Kem that the government is planning an offensive to crush the rebels once they get to within a hundred miles of the city. That would mean that the government will likely implement that plan in about five days."

Charles continued, "If the government is planning an offensive, then it sounds like they are moving troops in from the West instead of marching the troops down from the North. That way, they don't have worry about marching troops through the city and alarming the residents. If they are moving troops in from the West, then it would take about four to five days for them to accomplish that trip depending on the size of the force."

"Hmmm," Kem said. "That would certainly explain why they've suspended flights between here and Kinshasa but not between Mbandaka and Kinshasa."

She saw the confusion on Uwe's, Angelique's and John's faces so she continued her explanation.

"Mbandaka lies directly North of Kinshasa so flights between there and Kinshasa always take a North-South route that never brings them as far East as Kisangani. However, flights between Kinshasa and Kisangani would take an East-West route that may expose the government's troop movements to possible observation from the air even if they are not using the main roads."

"Shut down air traffic so that no one can report about your troops' position, but leave the roads open so that no one becomes too suspicious…brilliant," Charles said but there was no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well whoever's managing this thing is doing a good job of making sure that the local populace stays unaware of the magnitude of what's happening," James agreed.

Charles nodded and then clapped Uwe on the back. "In any case my friend," he said confidently, "you should be able to get a flight out of here in three weeks because this nonsense should be over by then."

"So what do we do about the camp?" Abe inquired. He was satisfied by the explanations, but in the days since the refugees had started arriving, they had managed to convince the camp leaders to go with their plan for relocation, and he knew that they would have to tell the leaders something. Especially, since they were supposed to start the relocation process three days from now.

"I think that we focus on putting Kem's Plan B into action," John said brightly. "We know that we here in the city will be pretty safe, but it sounds like the camp's inhabitants are still in danger."

"Unfortunately," Kem said, "it may not be as easy as all that. Two weeks ago, I had my eye on three UN trucks that could carry 20 – 25 people each. However, when I called today, I was told that two of the trucks are out of commission for the next two weeks, and that the other truck is on its way to Bukavu and won't be back until ten days from now."

John leaned back in his chair and asked, "So what's our outlook on alternative transportation?"

Charles searched his mind and his knowledge of logistical supplies in the area, and then responded. "Not good," he said. "Trucks of that size aren't easy to come by, but that's the size that we'll need if we hope to get everyone moved before the end of next week."

"There is one possible solution," James proposed tentatively. "However, it will require money and lots of it. And it's a bit on the dangerous side."

Angelique swallowed hard because she knew what James was about to suggest, and she knew that she could not take part in any of it.

"You're talking about smugglers and the black market," she said with quiet anger.

"Ah, I agree with Angelique. I don't think that's the way we should go at all," Kem said emphatically.

"What other choices do we have?" John asked impatiently.

"If no legal way presents itself then we'll evacuate the camp on foot," she told him stubbornly.

"And I say that we leave that option as a last resort," replied John sternly. "If we're going to save people's lives then let's go about it the right way. Marching sick people and amputees on foot could engager their lives even more."

"Yes, but to use smugglers could put you at risk," she countered defiantly.

"Look," and he softened his voice a little, "the black market is part of the way of life here. Most of us do our best to avoid it, but I think that now is the time to make an exception."

He turned to James and asked, "Do you have someone in mind?"

"There is someone," he said slowly. "No one is certain of his real name, but on the streets he goes by Kingugwa."

"Kingugwa," John repeated as he tried to wrap his tongue around the unfamiliar word.

"It's Swahili for hyena."

"The hyena," John repeated doubtfully. "Does he have a really odd laugh or something?"

"He's called the hyena," James explained, "because he's good at scavenging. And whether he is scavenging for you or from you, he is always smiling."

"Charming," replied John dryly. "Is he trustworthy?"

This time it was Charles who spoke.

"I know of him," Charles said. "And while he's not the kind of fellow that I would want to call a friend, he has established a reputation as the most reliable smuggler in the region. Unfortunately, he is also the most expensive."

Angelique shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Although, she admired the fact that Charles was able to obtain rare supplies, she wasn't always comfortable with his methods.

James looked at John and added to Charles statement. "Kingugwa has established an impressive reputation for being able to obtain hard to find goods, and I know that both the government and Mai Mai forces have been known to rely on him. So both parties usually give his customers a wide margin of respect." James looked at Kem as he hoped that this last statement would allay some of Kem's fears.

"Can you get in contact with him?" asked John.

"I can arrange a meeting," James confirmed. "However, we should decide how many trucks we'll need first. Do we want three?"

"No", John said. "I think that will be too few at this point. I think the more trucks that we have the better off we'll be since that will mean that we can move people faster and get this over with sooner." He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about the situation.

"Well," John said finally, "I think that the number of trucks we get should depend on how many drivers we have", and he started to look at each individual member of the group.

"Well you can count me out," Angelique said curtly. "What you're proposing is a dangerous thing, and I still think that marching on foot is your better option."

John didn't' say anything to this because he knew that once Angelique had made up her mind about something there wasn't much that one could do to change it.

He looked at Kem next. She was staring down at the table with her chin resting on her clasped hands. Even though, he could not see her face clearly, it was apparent to him that she was agonizing over this plan. When she finally looked up she seemed startled to discover that everyone was looking expectantly at her.

"You know that I'd never let you do this alone," she said quietly to John. And it was clear that, despite her decision to help, she was still disturbed by his decision.

He took one of her hands firmly into his own in an effort to reassure her. Then, as he looked at Charles, Abe, Uwe, and James he got nods of assent from each of them that indicated their willingness to participate.

"Abe," Kem called out softly, "since James is going to drive why don't you remain at the clinic. With Charles, John and Uwe gone, Angelique will need all the help that she can get."

"I think that's a good idea too," John agreed. "So we have five drivers, which means that we'll need five trucks. Plus, we'll need extra fuel. I think about 100 gallons should do it."

James rapped firmly on the table. "Alright then," he said, "I will try to arrange a meeting with Kingugwa for tomorrow night".

The group nodded in agreement and they began to disperse; everyone except for Angelique.

She lingered a while longer, shook her head, and started walking back to the clinic alone. She wanted to be alone so that she could think through things. She knew that smugglers are usually safe, but it was still illegal. And anything illegal always carried with it a certain amount of danger.

14


End file.
